M A N I S
by Kyouka Hime
Summary: oneshot!bagaimana usaha Sakura untuk membuat Sasuke yang tidak suka rasa manis dapat berubah menyukai rasa tersebut. berhasilkah dia? yukk baca../ read/review/ ooc typo membanjiri ff ini.. :)


"**M A N I**** S"**

**By Rha Inadraw**

**Naruto **

**Sasuke U & Sakura H**

**Romance Fantasy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun mau kue ini tidak? Lezat sekali loh..." goda Sakura sambil memakan potongan kue tart coklat yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sasuke tidak suka dengan rasa manis. Mau kekasihnya sekalipun yang membuatkan makanan manis sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan meliriknya sama sekali.

"Ya ampun Sasuke-kun... kue tart ini banyak coklatnya... enak sekali.. tidak terlalu manis kok." Seru Sakura sambil menjilat ujung jarinya yang terdapat lelehn coklat dari kue. Ya. Sakura haruno adalah kekasih dari seorang lelaki tampan atau mungkin tertampan di seantero Jepang. Sakura suka sekali makan makanan yg manis lainhalnya dengan sang kekasih yang tidak suka makananan manis, karena itu Sakura ingin mengubah Sasuke, Sakura pikir mungkin Sasuke akan suka rasa manis kalau dia yang membuat makanan manis tersebut. Lagipula Sakura kan manis, masa iya Sasuke tidak suka makanan manis.

"Akh.. kau menyebalkan Sasuke-kun, aku pulang saja kalau begitu." Sakura meneruput minuman dingin yang ada dimeja lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan rumah indah nan megah milik keluarga Uchiha ini.

Sasuke hanya menatap punggung Sakura yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Sasuke bukan tidak ingin menahan gadis itu pergi, namun dia juga kesal karena sakura belakangan ini selalu membawakannya makanan manis dan memaksanya memakan makanan yang menurutnya tidak menarik itu.

**Flashback~**

"_Sasuk-kun... lihat apa yang kubawa." Teriak Sakura sambil berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang berada ujung kolidor. Untung kolidor sedang sepi. Jadi Sasuke tidak malu diteriaki seperti menyerngitkan alisnya melihat sang kekasih pinknya membawa kotak yang dibungkus kain berwarna biru langit. _

"_Aku masak makanan sepesial untukmu Sasuke-kun.. kita makan bersama yuk.." ajak Sakura lalu menarik tangan Sasuke._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajah mereka begitu lembut. Cerahnya awan sangat indah dipandang dan Sasuke duduk bersimbung di bawah pohon sakura besar di halaman belakang sekolah mereka. Ini memang menjadi tempat special bagi mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu pertama kali disini, dan mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama disini. Seperti sekarang ini, merka menghabiskan waktu jam makan siang di bawah pohon sakura yang indah._

"_Sasuke-kun.. kau tahu tidak aku membawa apa?" tanya hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan gadisnya itu yang menurutnya bodoh, dia yang membuat makanan yang dia bawa tapi malah bertanya pada orang lain._

"_Memangnya kau bawa apa?" tanya Sasuke balik._

"_Aku bawa dango, ini,.." Sakura memberi satu tusuk dango yang terdapat beberapa bola dango. Sasuke malah mual melihat dango dengan beberapa warna itu. Bukannya tidak mencintai masakan daerah sendiri, tapi Sasuke tidak suka manis. Dan kali ini dango tersebut dibuat oleh Sakura Haruno sang pecinta rasa manis, dapat dipastikan dango ini juga rasanya manis._

"_umm... Sasuke-kun.. rasanya lezat sekali.. manisnya pas." Ucap Sakura girang. _

"_Aku tidak lapar Sakura." Ucap Sasuke lembut takut takut Sakura akan marah padanya._

"_Kau tidak suka masakanku ya?" tanya Sakura mulai sedih._

"_Bukan begitu Sakura, aku hanya tidak sedang lapar." Alasan Sasuke._

"_Kalau begitu coba satu dango ini saja." Sakura menyodorkan dango ke depan mulut Sasuke. Sasuke menghindari dango tersebut. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain._

"_Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang mulai khawatir._

"_Tak apa."_

"_Kau berbohong ya?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya._

"_Aku hanya tidak suka rasa manis." Sakura kaget bukan main, Sakura pikir selama ini Sasuke baik baik saja soal makanan yang ia tahu Sasuke itu suka sekali dengan buah merah yg segar 'tomat' hanya itu. 'pacar macam apa aku ini sudah hampir setahun aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke-kun tapi aku baru tahu kalau dia tidak suka makan manis,.. kami-sama...' pikir Sakura._

**Flashback off~**

**~Sasuke POV~**

Aku mengingat masa masa dimana hubunganku dengan Sakura agak sedikit berbeda. Hhuhh... sejak saat itu Sakura malah sering memaksaku makan makanan manis, padahal aku tidak suka manis, umh.. ya,,,... kecuali Sakuraku yang manis.

Beginilah hubunganku dengan Sakura sekarang, dia marah karena aku agak mendiaminya saat dia berkunjung kerumahku. Sudah tau aku tidak suka rasa manis, kenapa harus dipaksakan. Akupun agak kesal dengan Sakura yang suka memaksaku makan makanan manis, kalau dia bukan kekasihku mungkin sudah ku apakan dia.

Aku hanya ingin Sakura mengerti aku. Walau kesal aku tidak dapat menghilangkannya dari pikiranku. Yasudahlah mungkin besok aku akan menemuinya langsung untuk membicarakan soal makanan manis. Sejak kejadian tadi siang Sakura sepertinya marah padaku, aku telepon bukannya di angkat malah sengaja dimatikan,dasar. Sudah agak malam akupun lelah memikirkan ini terus. Mungkin tidur adalah cara terbaik untuk melupakan sedikit masalah kehidupan.

~Sasuke POV end~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou.. Sasuke-kun.." Sakura menyapa Sasuke yang ada di halaman depan rumahnya. Ya, inilah kebiasaan pasangan kekasih ini, Sasuke selalu menjemput Sakura dengan mobilnya untuk pergi kesekolah bersama.

"Hn Ohayou Sakura..." jawab Sasuke lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura masuk, lalu menutupnya dan Sasukepun masuk mobil dibagian kendali mobil tersebut.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Sasuke basa basi.

"Sedikit. Aku tidak suka dicuekin seperti kemarin itu." Jawab sakura.

"Maaf. Kau kan tahu kalau aku tidak suka rasa manis untuk apa kau susah payah mebuatkanku tart dengan rasa manis seperti kemarin?" gubris Sasuke agak kesal juga.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaan wanita Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura sendu. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, dia hanya fokus dengan jalan didepannya. Dalam hati Sasuke sangat berpikir keras untuk mencerna kata kata Sakura tadi.'kenapa semkin rumit saja' pikir Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel khas yang menunjukkan bahwa waktu belajar siswa telah usah sudah berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi bergegas pergi kerumah masing masing. Lainhalnya dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, hari ini adalah jadwal mereka untuk piket membersihkan kelas. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sakura selalu berisik saat membersihkan kelas bersama teman temannya kali ini Sakura lebih banyak diam dan tidak mengoceh.

Setelah beberapa menit membersihkan kelas, Sakura dan Sasuke juga beberapa teman lainya saling berpamit pulang. Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada beberapa temannya yang pulang mendahuluinya. Sekarang hanya tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke di kelas. Keadaan sunyi dan canggungpun tercipta dengan mudahnya, Sasuke ragu menanyakan hal yang membuat mereka seperti ini.

Sakura tidak suka terus berada dalam keadaan diam seperti ini dia pun berjalan keluar ruangan kelas setelah menaruh beberapa peralatan yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk bersih bersih.

_~grepp.._

Sebelum Sakura sempat keluar dari pintu Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura, menahan gadis tersebut untuk pergi.

"Apa maumu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke kaget dengan nada bicara Sakura yang sarkastik seperti itu bahkan memanggil namanya tanpa suffix-_kun. _

"Ikut aku." Jawab Sasuke seperti memerintah.

Sakura hanya pasrah mau dibawa kenamapun dengan Sasuke. Walau agak kesal sebenarnya Sakura juga tidak dapat jauh dari Sasuke.

Ternyata Sasuke membawa Sakura ke halaman belakang sekolah tepat dibawah pohon Sakura yang rindang. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan mereka hanya memandang keadaan sekitar. Tidak saling berhadapan. Dan tidak saling mengucap kata.

Tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini Sasukepun membuka pembicaraannya.

"Cukup, aku tidak suka keadaan ini apa mau mu Sakura?" Sakura hanya diam seribu bahasa tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku memeng tidak suka makanan manis, jangan karna hal itu kita jadi bertengkar. Harusnya kau mengerti itu." Sasuke melanjutkan perkatannya.

"Mengerti bagaimana?" tanya Sakura ambigu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadisnya tersebut mata hitamnya hanya melihat kearah Sakura sekarang.

"Mengerti dirimu begitu? Memangnya kapan kau mengerti keadaanku Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sakura mulai memandang wajah Sasuke dalam.

Sasuke bingung apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Sasuke memilih diam mendengarkan Sakura.

"Kau tahu tidak? Aku membenci rambut panjang. Dan aku tahu kau menyukai perempuan yang memili rambut panjang. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menyukai diriku yang sekarang dengan rambut panjang. Dan aku juga berusaha keras untuk bisa memasak agar aku tidak mengecewakanmu kalau aku jadi istrimu nanti. Aku tidak pernah mengabaikanmu, bagaimana denganmu? Terkadang kau mendiamiku. Kau menyebalkan Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura meluapkan seluruh emosinya dan menitikkan air mata saat mengucapkannya. Sasuke yang melihat dan mendengar perkataan Sakura hanya bungkam seribu bahasa.

Sasuke tahu dia memang salah, yang dikatakan Sakura hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri melihat Sakura menangis sekarang. Tangannya tergerak untuk memeluk Sakura dan membanamkan wajah Sakura didadanya. Sasuke paling membenci melihat seorang perempuan menangis, tapi nyatanya kali ini dia sendiri yang membuat Sakura menangis. Cukup, Dalam hatinya sekarang Sasuke berjanji akan membahagiakan Sakura. Bukan menyakitinya.

"Maaf Sakura." Ucap Sasuke lirih. Sakura tidak menjawab, dia masih terisak didada Sasuke.

"Aku akan memperbaikinya. Mulai dari sekarang. Boleh?" izin Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah didada Sasuke. Senyum kecil terpatri diwajah tampan Sasuke, mulai sekarang dia akan merubah semuanya.

*  
~Sakura POV~

Hari ini hari Minggu hari yang paling dinanti olah siswa siswi Konoha International high school seperti diriku. Bagaimana tidak setiap hari kami selalu berkutat dengan buku buku tebal berbahasa asing dan soal soal rumit yang harus diselesaikan. Bagitu pula dengan Sasuke dan aku hari Minggu merupakan hari yang paling dinanti kami. Recana hari minggu kali ini Sasuke dan aku akan pergi ke taman bermain. Nun jauh hari sebelumnya aku ribut ingin mengajak Sasuke pergi ketempat tersebut, mau tak mau Sasukepun menurut saja kemauan ku hihihi.

Sudah pukul sembilan pagi aku sudah siap dengan kaus putih polos dan celana jeans selutut juga mengikat ponytail rambut panjangnya dan tak lupa memakai sepatu boot semata kaki berwarna abu abu terlihat simple tapi sporty ... semoga saja Sasuke suka dengan penampilanku hari ini.

Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuaku aku pun bergegas menaiki mobil pribadiku menuju rumah Sasuke. Kalian bingung ya... ya begitulah kalau hari minggu Sasuke suka bangun siang daripada aku menunggunya kelamaan lebih baik aku kerumahnya saja.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan akupun sampai dirumah Sasuke. Rumah ini selalu terlihat sepi walau hari minggu. Begitulah.. rumah megah ini hanya ditinggali Sasuke dan kakaknya, orangtua mereka tinggal diluar negri untuk urusan bisnis.

Karena sudah terbiasa aku langsung saja masuk kedalam rumah Sasuke. Saat diambang pintu aku melihat kakak Sasuke seperti orang yang terburu buru. Dia mengenakan jas dan meembawa beberapa map hitam ditangan kirinya dan selembar roti tawar di tangan kanannya. Ya ampunn..

"Eh ada Sakura-chan ya.." sapa Itachi-nii

"Iya Itachi-nii.. Sasuke ada?"

"Kau kekamarnya saja mungkin dia masih tidur. Aku sedang buru buru Sakura-chan. Maaf sampai jumpa." Pamit Itachi kilat dan melesat memasuki mobil pribadinya untuk pergi ke kantor.

"Hati-hati .." ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

Humm,.. yasudahlah aku langsung kekamar Sasuke saja.

-_tok-tok_

Beberapa kali kuketuk pintu kamarnya namun tidak ada respon. Karena penasaran ku gerakkan tanganku memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya. Berhasil. Ternyata sang pemilik kamar tidak mengunci kamarnya.

"Sasuke.." tidak ada jawaban. Sudah siang tapi kamar ini masih gelap. Aku melihat gundukan dibawah selimut ditempat tidur Sasuke. Ternyata dia masih meringkuk dibawah selimut. Dari pada menyiramnya dengan air dan membuat becek akupun mematikan AC kamar Sasuke dan membukakan jendela beserta horden kamar Sasuke agar udara segar dan sinar matahari dapat masuk.

Benar saja Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dan berkedip menyesuaikan diri dari sinar matahari.

"Sakura.." benarkan dia sudah bangun. Usahaku tidak sia sia.

"Kau payah Sasuke-kun.. kitakan janji akan pergi jam sepuluh. Dan sekarang sudah jam sepuluh kurang lima tapi kau baru bangun tidur."

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hahh... kebiasaan sekal dia. Baiklah kutunggu di ruang tamu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit bosan menunggu Sasuke akhirnya dia turun juga. Kami-sama.. Sasuke tampan sekali dengan pakaiannya kali ini. Taukah kau Sasuke jantungku hampir copot melihatmu seperti itu. Aakhhh mukaku juga pasti sudah memerah, memalukan.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Sasuke tersenyum padaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Jantungku bisa bisa copot beneran kalau terus seperti ini. Bantu aku kami-sama..

~Sakura POV end~

**Konoha Land**

"Sasuke-kun.. kita naik permainan itu yukk..."

"Sasuke-kun temani aku naik itu..."

"Sasuke-kun kita masuk rumah hantu itu ayo.."

Sakura terus menaiki wahana yang dia inginkan, dan Sasuke hanya mengikuti Sakura saja. Setelah berjam jam mengelilingi taman bermain Sakura dan Sasukepun lelah dan memilih makan siang di restoran yang ada ditaman bermain.

"Sasuke-kun... pasanan makanannya lama.. aku beli eskrim itu ya Sasuke-kun.. kau mau?"

"Papermint saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oke.. tunggu ya.." Sakurapun berlari kecil menuju stand eskrim yang dimaksud.

Setelah beberapa menit pesanan makanan merekapun datang berbarengan dengan Sakura yang datang membawa dua cup eskrim.

"Makan dulu Sakura baru setelah itu makan eskrimnya." Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Merekapun makan dengan tenang. Setelah semuanya habis, Sakura memberikan cup eskrim rasa papermint pada Sasuke, dan membuka cup eskrim miliknya dan melahapnya langsung.

Sasuke menyerkitkan alisnya melihat toping eskrim yang Sakura pesankan untuknya. Coklat leleh dan mesis warna warni. Yang tadinya Sasuke ingin makan eskrim seleranya terganggu melihat coklat leleh dan meses yang pasti rasanya manis.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura heran melihat Sasuke menutup kembali cup eskrim miliknya.

"Tak apa."

"Umhh... Sasuke-kun coba eskrim milikku ini. Rasanya enak sekali." Sakura menyodorkan sesendok eskrim strawberrynya kedepan mulut Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Sakura melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Ragu ragu Sasuke membuka kecil mulutnya dan memakan sebagian kecil eskrim yang ada pada sendok. Sakura senang sekali melihat Sasuke memakan eskrimnya.

Namun bagainmana dengan Sasuke, dia agak mual memakan eskrimnya namun cepat cepat ditelan eskrim tersebut.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah cukup Sakura. Aku tidak suka manis."

"Kau masih tidak suka rasa manis."

"Ya."

"Ohh.."

"Jangan begitu Sakura. Aku hanya tidak menyukai rasa manis.. tapi.."

".. Aku tetap menyukai dirimu yang manis."

Senyum Sakurapun mengembang mendengan menuturan Sasuke. Dan Sasukepun menarik tangan Sakura kembali kearea taman bermain untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

. review

.

.

* * *

Maaf kawan fictionnya gaje.. gomen ya... tapi semoga suka deh.. dan maaf banyak typo. Hhe;) jangan lupa review ya..

~ rha inadraw


End file.
